Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing performed between interconnected apparatuses, and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus connected to an external apparatus via a network, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses connected to each other via a network have been able to transmit and receive a massive amount of data between each other with a high-speed communication system. For example, various services in which image data is stored in an image storage server apparatus and the stored image data is used as an image are available. For example, image data read by a reading apparatus such as an image scanner or a Multi Functional Peripheral/Printer (MFP) is uploaded to a storage server apparatus connected to the reading apparatus via a network. The uploaded image data can be used for service provided by an application server apparatus on the network.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-149254, an operation input device acquires various pieces of user operation information including a document reading condition from an operation information server apparatus and transmits a result of a user operation determined on the basis of these pieces of user operation information and a reading start instruction issuance request to the operation information server apparatus. Upon receiving the result of a user operation and the reading start instruction issuance request, the operation information server apparatus issues a document reading start instruction to a reading apparatus associated with a user along with the reading condition and information about an image data upload destination. With this configuration, a user can simply read a document image and upload the document image to an image storage server apparatus using not only an operation input device included in a reading apparatus but also an operation terminal apparatus connected to a network.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-149254, after a user has made a reading start instruction, reading start information is transmitted to a predetermined image reading apparatus via the operation information server apparatus. Between the operation of the user and the operation of the image reading apparatus, processing in the operation information server apparatus and communication with the operation information server apparatus take time. Even if job processing is started by a user operation in cloud service, it is difficult for the user to recognize that the image reading apparatus will operate soon because the conditions of the image reading apparatus do not change.